


Hand Kink

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Kink, M/M, Post-season 7, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, implied anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance had a thing for hands, okay?And, boy, did Lance ever love Shiro’s hands.Bothof them.





	Hand Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Shance. This time it was requested by @edhelwen1 on tumblr~   
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes ♥  
> Please enjoy!!

Lance had a thing for hands, okay? Heck, back at the Garrison, if he and Hunk hadn’t realized they were obviously meant to be the best friends in the whole, entire universe…

And then there was Nyma… But that ship had sailed. Or, rather, that ship had been stolen while Lance was stuck handcuffed to a tree.

But none of that mattered now because Lance was with Shiro. And, boy, did Lance ever love Shiro’s hands. _Both_ of them.

Never mind the fact that Shiro’s larger hand size dwarfed Lance’s in comparison, easily wrapping around his cock – or his neck, though, that was a subject for another time – Shiro’s prosthesis was also absolutely fantastic.

Lance loved the feel of the cool metal against his heated skin and the way it contrasted with Shiro’s human hand, running along his other side. But the metal wasn’t always cold. Sometimes Shiro would heat it up, not so hot as to burn him, but enough send little pleasurable shocks through his body.

But what Lance enjoyed most was the way Shiro could make it vibrate.

Was there anything better than being worked open by three or four vibrating metal fingers? Lance submitted that there was not. Well, maybe save for being fucked by Shiro outright.

And so, after the whole clone debacle, Lance was left feeling guiltily disappointed. He was overjoyed to have their Shiro back, of course, but Keith had gone and cut off Shiro’s robot arm. Not that Lance played favorites, mind you, but, wow, was he ever going to miss that.

It seemed that Shiro knew that, too. He’d remembered everything that had happened during his… ‘out of body experience,’ as it were, and had admitted it the first time they were together again, once he’d awakened from his lion-to-person soul transfusion.

So, yeah, Lance _had_ felt guilty about missing his lover’s metallic hand and all it could do. But Shiro was alive and that was all that mattered.

And then Allura went ahead and made him a new prosthesis. One that seemed to float alongside him all on its own. Sure, there was probably a perfectly good scientific explanation for that. But Lance found himself all too enamored with the sheer _possibilities_.

Would this arm grow warm and vibrate, too? A tingle ran up his spine at the thought. Though, he _did_ put a pin in that during their back to back battles for Earth. But now that everything had calmed down…

Shiro chuckled against his lips as Lance practically slammed him against the wall beside his door. “Eager, are we?” He snickered and Lance nodded before blindly searching for the keypad to unlock the damn thing. “Here,” Shiro said, interrupting him.

His prosthesis rose up and maneuvered so he could punch the code in for him. And, honestly, Lance should _not_ have found that as insanely hot as he did.

“There. See? Not so ba-”

“In,” Lance demanded, giving Shiro a mighty shove into his quarters. And Shiro just laughed as he was manhandled.

“What’s your hurry, cadet?” he teased.

“Well, _Captain_ ,” Lance began, pulling back just enough to look up at him. “Can’t a guy just want to kiss his boyfriend?”

“Of course,” Shiro replied, leaning down to give Lance’s nose a peck. “But you seem like you want more than just a kiss…”

Lance ducked his head, his cheeks and ears burning.

“So.” Shiro craned his neck in an attempt to make eye contact. “You want to tell me what’s got you so enthusiastic today, baby?”

Lance swallowed and chewed on his lower lip. He mumbled out an answer, suddenly feeling shy. Well, not shy. Embarrassed? It was hard to admit to your boyfriend that you’d missed his robo-sex-toy arm.

“What’s that?” Shiro furrowed his brow. And when Lance awkwardly cleared his throat, Shiro placed a finger under his chin and tilted it up. “You don’t usually have an issue being vocal,” he said with a snort, but then sobered. “What is it?”

And Lance managed to hold out for a moment before letting his shoulders sag in defeat. If he wanted something, he had to ask for it, right?

“I want to test it out,” Lance confessed.

Again, Shiro looked confused. “Test what out?”

Okay, so Lance was going to have to spell it out for him.

He took a deep breath. “Your arm,” he clarified. “I want to see how it compares.”

It must have clicked for Shiro because suddenly, his eyes grew dark, his pupils dilating. “You want me to use it on you?” he asked, his floating prosthesis moving closer, its cool metal fingers slipping under Lance’s jacket.

Lance sucked in a breath. “Yes. Absolutely.”

In a flash, Lance found himself stripped and on Shiro’s bed, the other hovering above him in an equal state of undress. And, yeah, okay, he’d definitely missed this. Darn Sendak and weird Altean-powered robots keeping them so damn busy.

But they were together now and Shiro was running both palms over Lance’s chest and down his stomach. Though, Lance let out a disappointed whimper when the metal one disappeared.

“Shh,” Shiro calmed him. “I’m just getting something.”

Huh, getting something while Shiro remained sitting. That was convenient.

Shiro’s arm returned a moment later, lube in hand.

Definitely convenient.

“So, you wanna see what this can do?” Shiro asked as he upturned the bottle, letting its contents dribble into his other hand.

“Yes, please,” Lance answered, memories of the first time Shiro had used his prosthesis flashing in his mind.

“Ready?”

Oh, was he ever.

“Definitely,” Lance replied, but was surprised when Shiro got off of the bed. “Shiro?”

“I want to try something,” Shiro explained, seating himself against the headboard. He patted his lap and Lance didn’t hesitate to accept his invitation. He crawled over toward him, going for sexy, but too desperate to take it slow. “C’mere,” Shiro said once Lance got within reach. He wrapped an arm around him and hoisted him into his lap. “Comfy?”

Lance shifted a bit and leaned his back against Shiro’s chest. “Very.”

“Good.”

Lance jumped when he felt cool fingers against his entrance. He looked down and moaned. Well, this was certainly different.

“You wondering if this can do everything my old one could?” Shiro breathed in his ear and Lance nodded, his eyes never leaving the fingers hovering just close enough to brush his sensitive skin. Shiro lifted his human hand, trailing his fingers up Lance’s belly to his chest before giving one of his nipples a pinch. “It can do even more.”

Yeah, Lance had a thing for hands. But after that, he had an _obsession_ with Shiro’s.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
